


Tactile

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [45]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Masturbation, POV Yoga Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you miss me that much, sweetie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Judy King/Yoga Jones - silk sheets](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6044748#t6044748).

“Did you miss me that much, sweetie?”

Jones’ eyes fly open to see Judy in the doorway, hip against the jamb, one eyebrow cocked. She knows this _looks_ bad—one hand has Judy’s pearl-white silk sheets crumpled in her fist, pressed up against her cheek, and the other hand is currently busy inside her underwear.

“No,” she sputters, dropping the sheets, then smoothing them out on the bed— _Judy’s_ bed. She bolts up, hair a mess, face red. “I was just, uh…” She’d been so _good_ , too, had held off on giving into her desires for so long, and now she’s literally caught with her cheap prison-issued pants around her ankles.

Judy just laughs, loud and generous, and starts tugging her shirt over her head. “You could’ve waited for me is all I’m sayin’.” She’s wearing a silk camisole beneath her khaki top—this time, the color of rose petals—and just the sight of it against her skin makes Jones’ mouth water.

Jones opens her mouth to speak, the argue, to deny her love of fine silk against her body, but instead, she just rolls her eyes and lies back down, knowing her day could really be much worse.


End file.
